The Long Day
by MobBob
Summary: A follow up to "Rain". Prim has to testify at a hearing to determine whether or not to institutionalize her mother. Meanwhile Johanna tries to talk to Katniss about the time she kissed her.


The first thing Johanna noticed about Katniss were the bags under her eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked confused. When she answered the door, it seemed to take a while for her to remember why Johanna was there. "Hey Jo. Um...I didn't think you'd be this early."

"This is the time you told me to show up." Johanna held up her watch.

"Right," said Katniss. "I must have spaced it."

"I guess I showed up a little early," said Johanna. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Katniss yawned. "I've just been telling Prim what she has to do."

"How is she doing?" said Johanna. "Is she alright with...you know?"

"No," said Katniss. "But I told her it was for the best and that all she needs to do is just tell the truth."

"And how are you doing?" said Johanna.

"I'm fine," said Katniss. "Just a little tired."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" said Johanna.

"I'm fine," said Katniss.

"Are you sure? You look a little..." Johanna's hand accidently brushed against Katniss's elbow. This seemed to unnerve Katniss, who pulled her arm away. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Look, it's fine," said Katniss. "Let's just get going."

"Good idea," said Johanna. "You definitely don't want to be late."

Katniss ducked back into her house. "Prim! It's time to leave!"

Prim came out of the house, dragging her feet behind Katniss. She had a contemptuous look on her face, not even looking up to acknowledge Johanna. Johanna held out her hand for Prim. "Hey Prim. I'm Johanna. I'm a friend of your sister."

"Hi Johanna." Prim shook Johanna's hand, but only because Katniss made her. Even then, Prim didn't even try to attempt to make eye contact with Johanna.

"Johanna's going to be driving us to the courthouse," said Katniss.

"Okay," said Prim, still not making eye contact with Johanna. Johanna led the two to her car. Prim sat in the back, while Katniss sat in the front with Johanna.

Katniss seemed to be having trouble with the door, so Johanna went to help her into the car, but she brushed Johanna off. "I've got this."

"Are you sure." Before she knew what she did, Johanna put her hand on Katniss's shoulder and quickly pulled it away.

"I'm fine." Katniss opened the door and got in the car.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Johanna got in the car too, turned on the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway. The drive to the courthouse was quiet. Prim sulked in the back of the car, and Johanna didn't make an attempt at conversation. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Katniss nod off a few times, but each time she fought to keep herself awake. Johanna had an urge to ask how Katniss was doing, but decided against it. Johanna knew that Katniss didn't like it when she pried into her personal life. Johanna kept her mouth shut and hoped that Katniss would get some rest after this was all over.

They got to the courthouse and both Katniss and Prim went inside. Johanna debated whether or not she should follow them for awhile. She would have to drive Katniss and Prim back, but Katniss probably didn't want her in the courtroom, witnessing the disintegration of the Everdeen family. She could always leave and come back when they were done. Eventually Johanna got out of the car. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Katniss needed some emotional support.

Johanna found Katniss and Prim inside. "Hey Jo. I see you came to watch."

"Just figured I'd be here for you," said Johanna.

"We're gonna be in courtroom two." Katniss pointed towards the courtroom and then motioned for Prim to follow her." Come on Prim, let's go."

Prim didn't follow Katniss. "No."

"Come on Prim," said Katniss. "We've gone over this before. You need to tell the judge what happened."

"I'm not doing it," said Prim.

"We've come this far," said Katniss. Johanna noticed her hand curl up into a fist. "Do you think we're just going to go home now?"

"I'm not going to send mom to jail." Before Katniss could stop her, Prim ran off.

Katniss went to run after her, but Johanna stopped her. "Let's wait a second. What are you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell her that she needs to testify," said Katniss. "Or else I'm going to drag her into that courtroom myself."

"How about I talk to her?" said Johanna. "Why don't you go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Katniss tried to walk around Johanna.

Johanna held her back. "I'll talk to Prim. Go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face."

Katniss struggled with Johanna a bit, but eventually she conceded and headed towards the bathroom while Johanna went to find Prim. Johanna found Prim sitting on a bench. When she saw Johanna, Prim tried to run, but Johanna got in front of her. Prim sat down, a defeated look on her face. "I am not sending mom to jail."

"She's not going to jail," said Johanna. "Your mom needs help and she's going to get it if you tell the judge what happened."

"By locking her up?" said Prim.

"Look, your mom's not able to look after you or your sister anymore," said Johanna.

"How do you know?" said Prim.

"I don't know." Johanna sat down next to Prim. "I don't know anything about your mom. I don't know if she can take care of you or your sister. But you do."

Prim looked at her feet for awhile. "She can't. I came home from school one day and she'd locked herself in her room. She wouldn't come out for hours. Katniss almost had to breakdown the door before she'd unlock it. Even then, she just sat there on the bed. She didn't even say anything."

Johanna put her arm around Prim. "How's Katniss been taking things."

"Not well," said Prim.

* * *

Johanna found Katniss in the bathroom. She'd splashed some water on her face and looked up at Johanna. "How's Prim?"

"I was able to get her to testify," said Johanna.

"Good." Katniss went for the bathroom door. "We're almost done."

"Not so fast," said Johanna. "Can I talk to you about something

"What do you want to talk about?" said Katniss.

"About the time I kissed you," said Johanna.

Katniss froze and the bathroom went silent. There was another woman in the bathroom, who quickly rushed out of the room. Katniss wrung her hands. "Seriously? That's what you want to talk about?"

"Yes," said Johanna. "You've been acting weird around me. I figured it had something to do with that."

"My mom's getting institutionalized and you want to talk about your little crush on me?" said Katniss. "There are more important things in my life."

"Okay, let's talk about something more serious," said Johanna. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"That's none of your business," said Katniss.

"I think it's a fair question," said Johanna. "You know, since you're going to be looking after a young child. I'm going to ask it again. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"I got enough," said Katniss.

"How much?" said Johanna. "Six hours? Five? Four?"

"Do you honestly expect me to sleep right before a judge decides if my mom is getting institutionalized?" said Katniss.

"What about the night before?" said Johanna. "What about this week? Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

"I'm fine," said Katniss.

"No you're not." Johanna put her hand on Katniss's forehead.

Katniss slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"You're burning up," said Johanna. "Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah okay," said Katniss. "I feel a little sick, but it's nothing major. I can handle it."

"It sure doesn't look like it," said Johanna.

"Look, this is none of your business," said Katniss. "This is my life and I can deal with it."

"Do you remember what I told you?" said Johanna. "I'm here for you if you need someone to-"

Katniss grabbed Johanna and kissed her. Johanna was stunned. Katniss pulled away. "I'm not going to lie, I have been thinking of that kiss for awhile."

Johanna struggled to think of something to say. "I didn't realize I had that much of an impact on you."

Katniss took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm going through some hard stuff and I need you."

"I'm always here for you," said Johanna.

"That's what I need to hear." Katniss put her arm around Johanna. "Let's go. Prim needs us right now."

* * *

Johanna lay on Katniss's bed, while Katniss rested her head on Johanna's chest. Johanna stroked her hair. "You did great today."

Katniss didn't answer. She was too busy getting some much needed rest.


End file.
